Ghost Tree
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Dipper dies and Bill decides to transform him into a Phantump.


It was a dark and stormy night, and a young boy with brown hair and a blue pine tree hat on was walking through the woods. He was sheltering a book in between his dark blue vest and his red-orange shirt. In his right hand, he held a flash light that casted a dim light in the wet forest.

The boy was Dipper Pines. Twin brother to Mabel Pines. He was currently visiting his Great Uncle Stanford Pines in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was only a summer visit. But for Dipper...

A mad wolf jumped out of the bushes. Dipper didn't even have time to see if it was a werewolf or a normal wolf before it bit his neck, ending his life.

The now dead boy felt as if he was being pulled toward something. He tried to look at what was pulling him, but he could barely see anything. The thing, Dipper finally realized that it was an insane Dorito, shoved him into a tree stump...INTO.

The male twin opened his eyes, and found that he was in the place of the stump. But it was gone...Dipper looked at his hands. Black and nearly formless. He screamed and whipped his head around. A tail. A black tail replacing his legs.

"Haha. You scream like a girl." Bill Cipher, who was an insane Dorito, was floating a bit above him. "You're just a Pokemon now." Bill snapped his fingers, and a mirror appeared in front of Dipper.

Now, he had a face that looked like a tree stump. His birthmark of the Big Dipper was still on his forehead, and looked extremely out of place on his new face. He brushed the spiritual black hair over his forehead, so that it hid his birthmark. Too late, he realized that it was in the same style as his old hair.

Dipper's black tail twitched as he floated a bit into the air. Still looking into the mirror, Dipper saw that he was wearing a golden collar with a triangle attached to it.

"Something's missing...AhAH!" Bill clapped his hands, and a hat identical to Dipper's old one appeared on his head. Dipper brought a black hand to it.

"Oookay...why did you do this to me?" What confused Dipper more, was the fact that he was perfectly stable in the air. Maybe it was because of that one time he went into the mindscape...

Bill laughed. "Well, I didn't want my favorite pawn to die completely!" The insane triangle snapped his fingers together again and they were in the Gravity Falls cemetery. "By the way, you've been sleeping for a while. It's now been a year or so. Halloween in Gravity Falls." If Bill had a mouth, he would have been grinning at Dipper's shocked face. A gravestone with his name at it was among the others.

"N-no! This can't be real!" Dipper yelled. Bill reached over and slapped Dipper's face. It hurt the Pokemon, and he gasped. "...no! M-Mabel!"

"Sorry kid! You'll never see her again! Unless you find a way out of the Pokemon world, but hey,that's impossible for you!" Bill laughed as Dipper's world faded to nothing.

...

When Dipper awoke, he knew some things. He knew that he was a Phantump, and he knew some other important things about Pokemon. He also knew that he wasn't in Gravity Falls anymore. The Phantump floated up into the air and immediately began to think. Bill had said that there was probably a way out of the Pokemon world. A way that Dipper could never find...

The Phantump sighed. He tapped the triangle hanging off of his golden collar. There had to be some way out of this place...right?

"Hey! You!" Dipper spun around to see a group of a female Riolu and two male Zorua standing a while away. The Riolu was dressed as a witch, and the two Zorua were dressed as ghosts.

"Err...hello?" Dipper called back to them. The Riolu marched up with the two Zorua following.

"Get out of here you Ghost-type freak!" The Riolu yelled, the Zorua responded by yelling 'yeah'.

Dipper flinched at their hostile tone. He was used to bullying, but it was somehow different this way. "I...don't even know where I am..." Dipper mumbled, but still, he floated off.

He could still feel the three Pokemon's glares as he floated off. He was pretty sure that they were using Scary Face. His arms drooped as he began to think of Mabel. He had slept for so long...what had happened? All he remembered was a wolf and pain...

Phantump, the Pokemon that was once the spirit of a child who died in a forest.

Dipper blinked twice. How did he know all of this? It was all so confusing...maybe Bill had done something. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard something move in the bushes near him. "Hello?" He hesitantly called out.

A Sandile crawled out of the bushes and jumped when he saw the Phantump. His shock turned to anger in a moment. "Get out of here you filthy Ghost-type!"

Dipper felt as if he was about to cry. What was so wrong with Ghost-types? Still, he flew off. Away from the hostile Pokemon.

...

Dipper had no idea how long he had been floating. Every once in a while, he would come across a Pokemon dressed up for Halloween, and they would yell at him. Calling him names, insulting him, and just simply being down right mean to him.

Silent tears fell down Dipper's face as he floated an inch above the ground, looking into a pond. Why was his kind so...so _hated? _For a moment, instead of a tree face staring back at him for a reflection, it was the face of human him. Totally normal human Dipper. The Phantump reached out and touched the surface of the water, only making the image be ruined by ripples and return to its Phantump state as it calmed down.

Dipper sighed. This was the new normal for him, he had better get used to it.

"Hey there friend!" A voice shouted, and he was tackled by a Lampent who wrapped its arms around him.

"Uuhhh...d-do I know you?" It was a dumb question. Of course he didn't know the Pokemon that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, no you don't...I forgot to introduce myself!" The Lampent floated a bit away from Dipper. "I'm Ombro!" He said happily.

"Uhh...I'm Dipper..." The Phantump hesitated. The Lampent was so much like his sister...

"You're totally the newbie that Wraith sensed toward the beginning of the night! A bit after I believe...but that's not important. You might not have noticed, but the townspokemon don't really like Ghost-types all that much." Ombro looked at Dipper sadly. "The town Pokemon don't like us because they believe we're all evil. But we're not, I promise! So, we have this little town...it's actually an abandoned house, but...we live there."

"...and you want me to live there too?" Dipper questioned. Ombro nodded. "I'm sorry. I can't." He had to get out of this world. Not make friends.

"Oh..." Ombro said sadly. The Lampent floated sadly away, probably to tell the other Ghost-type Pokemon of his failed mission to retrieve the new Ghost-type Pokemon.

After a moment, Dipper also floated off in the opposite direction. "Have...to find...a way out.." He mumbled to himself.

Unknown to him, a dark of glowing eyes watched him from the bushes. The eyes followed him until he was out if sight. A Houndoom stepped out of the bush. "Dumb Ghost-type...evil Ghost-type. Must...must kill!" It growled. The Houndoom charged off.

Dipper floated for a while before he heard something behind him. He turned around only to get tackled by an enraged Houndoom. Remembering the wolf, Dipper screamed. With wide eyes, the Phantump could only watch as the Houndoom's fangs lit on fire, ready to bite him. But the fangs never came. For Dipper was gone.

The Phantump's mind was jumbled up, he couldn't think straight. The one clear signal that cut through the static was the memory of the wolf. He didn't even realize that he was away from the Houndoom. His panic had activated his Shadow Sneak attack, and he had used the shadows to get away.

"Oh? What's this?" The elder of the town, an Empoleon, walked up to the panicking Ghost-type. Seeing the Phantump's golden collar his eyes widened. "The chosen one?! But...but...!" The Empoleon picked up the Phantump.

After all, it had been said that a Pokemon wearing a solid gold collar with a triangle charm and a blue pine tree hat would open the town's eyes.

When the Empoleon walked into the town, many Pokemon cried out in fear when they spotted the sleeping Ghost-type.

"What," the town's guild leader, a large male Krookodile, pointed to Dipper. "is that?"

"The chosen one." The town elder answered without hesitation, then walked away.

During the chosen one's visit, who had said his name was Dipper, strange things began to happen. Somethings began to float, some other things began to suddenly vanish. Dipper was confused too, so he decided to keep watch, but no one trusted him. Only the town elder, Neptune.

Dipper's spiritual tail twitched as he floated aimlessly in his room. He felt like a prisoner here!

_No. You're only my prisoner._

That was another thing. He kept hearing Bill's voice in his head. "What do you mean by that?" His answer was simply laughter.

"You know what, never mind. I'm no chosen one or whatever." Dipper growled. "I'm done!" He announced to no one. He noticed his reflection in the mirror. His normally brown eyes had turned yellow. Dipper blinked twice and they retuned to normal.

Suddenly, he realized that there was something new in his brain. The Pokemon that was behind all of the thefts and mysterious was the Ghost Pokemon leader, Wraith. He was mad because the town stole the chosen one.

Dipper groaned. "Oh great." The Phantump now had a major headache. It happened every once in a while, he would mysteriously learn something important and new, and he would get a headache. Dipper rubbed his head. Something new was trying to be known.

**Evil...Neptune...death...escape! Now! Plans, death, murder, death. Deathdeathdeath!**

Dipper flinched. He didn't understand what the message meant...but the voice was way too familiar...

"Mabel?" It sounded like a distorted version of his twin sister's voice...Dipper was quick to phase through the wall. He had to escape. Even though he didn't know why... The Phantump dived into the shadows, using Shadow Sneak to get away quicker. No wonder why Wraith was mad. The town Pokemon were going to kill him!

Dipper put his hands over where his ears would be if he had them. Whispers of many Pokemon and his friends from Gravity Falls filled his head. He fell to the ground and laid there, then the whispers of the Pokemon vanished, leaving only the whispers of the people of Gravity Falls.

_You better stop before you bring them here too, and they might die in the process._

The voice of an annoying triangle spoke over the whispers. Dipper listened to the triangle, something he had learned to do, and tried to stop the whispers. It only succeeded in making the whispers quiet down a little bit.

_His father vanished..._

_A Pokemon?_

_Yes. A tree...a ghost tree._

_It fell in love with..._

_Why?_

_The twins..._

_Their father?_

_You've got to be..._

_No! Impossible!_

He didn't understand anything anymore. Who was talking?

A ghost tree walked up to the fallen Phantump and picked him up.

"My son has finally returned."


End file.
